


The Future Of Love With A Virus

by Loxml777



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxml777/pseuds/Loxml777
Summary: Its the future: 2050. There's everything you can imagine; flying cars, teleportion, holograms. You probably think oh wow! How cool! Yeah thats what we thought. Theres a virus going around between humans that could whipe out our entire species entirely. It gets into peoples DNA, fortunately its only made people extremely overprotective. Though they are protective to the point of murder we can handle that. As my boss says, "sedate, tie, treat, release, repeat". We work to make this world ours again. We dont love those who are sick, your wife is sick? You divorce her. I was lucky to never have found a "love", but then he came along. My sick little Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

In 2050 there are flying cars, teleportion, humans who have been tested on to make super hero's, and a virus. A virus so big so dangerous wiping out a species would be like coughing or wiping your nose; easy, quick, painless. Im John Laurens im a scientist here at the plant for earth protective services. My job is to find those whom are sick take them here and make them better with the temporary cure i have, though the cure lasts for a year its not enough however its just enough to make my job easier. I work here with my fellow scientists; Maria Reynolds, Marquis de Lafayette or just Lafayette, Angelica Schuyler, Philip Hamilton, and Thomas Jefferson. Its a honor to serve with these Men and Women. We all never found our loves which is why we were given these jobs i assume. Though it seems like we've all made a horrible but not horrible mistake taking this job. For it seems love is right infront of us...


	2. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a lifetime

"Welcome to the team troops. You are doing not only America but the world a service by risking your lives for the good of the people. I know you will do me proud." said Washington, our boss. "Your first job will be five newly brought in infected. These infected are prepared for you to start your tests on them the moment you walk in the door-" pictures of tied down people flash cross the screen Washingtons being projected on. "This job will not be easy but all you have to remember is; sedate, tie, treat, release, repeat." Washington finishes his mini speech, though i know hes not done, hes never done. "-you all will do amazing i have faith in that." and now i tune him out, like i should've just done when this started. I look just past the screen Washingtons being portrayed on so it seems as if im paying attention. 'I hate him, Washingtons not only weird liking to be called general and he calls people army names but hes such a pussy sitting there afraid to step back into the world because of the virus. Hes so worried about it he has the full fucking antidote in his office just sitting there waiting for him to get sick because he could careless about us. Him and his good ol stuck up only giving a fuck about himself ass. One day one day ill be in his place and ill give the people the full antidote instead of this bullshit half shit we give them that just hold them over until they have to come back for more in a year sometimes less. I feel bad for them-' my thoughts are interupted by a nudge on my side i look over to my left where it came from.  
"hes ignoleged almost all of us but you your probably next please pay attention" Maria whispers under her breath to me. I look up to the screen once again listening to whatever Washingtons going to say  
"Last but not least, Laurens. Laurens was the second best in your class, behind Miss Maria Reynolds. Laurens, happy birthday-" everyone cuts him off with a cheer as im slapped on the back by Lafayette who is to my right. "As i was saying happy eighteenth birthday colonel Laurens i have faith you will do this country proud-"  
"Damn right i will sir!" i cut him off. Lafayette snickers under his breath.  
"Thats the spirit!" Washington says. "This class has shown me you all have so much determination to make this world livable again. I feel almost as if a proud father watching his sons and daughters graduate which i guess is who you are to me. Im proud of you all. Now get out there and make daddy proud!" Washington screams the final sentance hitting his desk we cheer. "Raise a glass to freedom!" he screams we all make gestures of throwing a glass in the air to clink with his. Finally we are called up one by one to get key cards to the lab aswell as the keys to our rooms we'll have at the lab, Washington calls us up one by one, "Reynolds", "Lafayette", "Schuyler", "Hamilton", "Jefferson", and finally he calls me "Laurens". We are dismissed shortly after to go directly to work, im excited. My little sister Frances, runs up to me jumping in my arms i hug her and my father.  
"Laurens, we gotta go!" i hear Maria scream. I kiss Frances's head and run off to the bus thats taking us to the lab miles away from civilization due to it being where the infected are being held. We will live at the lab but in a very clean watched section far away from those infected. I turn around one last time waving to everyone and blowing a kiss to my father and Frances. I hop on the bus and grab my usual seat next to Lafayette. I see Angelica waving at her sisters, Eliza and Peggy. Finally we are on our way to the lab, i decide to take a nap.  
"Monsieur Laurens, wake up we're pulling up to quarantine" Laf says excitedly i pull my earbuds out of my ears and shove them in the pocket of my hoodie i put on on the way here. We hop off the bus and get into two lines boys in one line girls in the other we go through quarantine one by one; we strip down, get checked for infection, get our lab coats, get all of our clothes and belongings pressure washed to get all germs off them. I can tell my time here is going to be very... Clean. We start our first job tomorrow, they want us to get settled first. We are dismissed from quarantine and showed to the living quarters, we each are given our own rooms complete with living room, bed room, and full bathroom. I look at my key, "room 318" i say aloud i look up and around me and quickly find the room theres only six of us here why they dont just have rooms one to six and make it easy ill never know. I unlock the door and walk in as soon as i walk in i breathe in the scent of the room i can smell how clean it is in here its almost amazing. I set down my belongings on and around the little table near the door i look around i see a letter on the desk in the room i run up to it, it says 'read me' in red pen on the front i open the letter.  
'Mr. John Laurens, Welcome to the lab.  
We would like to thank you for your joining in making the world a better safer place. We hope you enjoy your room if there are any problems let us know and we will have it fixed quickly. On Thursdays a cleaning crew will come while you are at work and deep clean the room, meaning your belongings that are in the room will be cleaned, scanned for virus, replaced if needed, and put away neatly. Today in about three hours of your arrival a bot will come and scan your room printing a blueprint of sorts of where you put all of your belongings you will get a copy and the cleaning crew will get a copy if something is not put in the place you want it when the cleaning crew comes through let us know we will have it handled, if you decide you want to rearrange the room put in a order for another bot to scan the room with us. Your work starts tomorrow 6 am sharp you will start orientation from 6 am to 12 pm then work from 12 pm to 12 am. If you have any further questions let us know. Thank you once again Mr. John Laurens. Goodluck'. I finish reading the letter and get to arranging my room. Three hours goes by quickly shortly i hear a faint knock on the door i run to the door and open it a little bot hands me a paper i read it quickly.  
'Hello scientist, Welcome to the lab. I am Vida - picture bot. I am here to scan the room and give you a blueprint picture of exactly where your belongings are placed about the room. If you have not read the read me letter placed on the desk in your room please read that otherwise go ahead and say to me the words 'complete' i will turn blue, once i turn blue say 'scan' i will then tell you to step outside the room and close the door i will then complete the scan and open the door again, once i open the door i will be white if i am black ask me to scan again if i am white proceed to tell me 'complete scan' i will then print a blueprint and hand you two of them keep one place the other in the bucket a-top my head, once complete tell me 'finished' i will then leave and go to the next room. When i leave you are free to do what you choose. I hope you enjoy your stay'. Once i finish reading the paper i complete the steps and shortly i am given two papers i place one in the bucket and then the bot is on its way. I head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse words are to be expected throughout this story. Thank you so much for reading this story once i get the story going updates will be much longer. If theres anything you feel i can do to make this story better please let me know.


	3. The First Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first five were well... Sexual. Burr would've hated them... Where is Burr? Whats the MDAA?

I woke up early that first day. Excited for what was to come of that first day at the most important job this world has. I got ready with enough time to see my friends and have a good breakfast before orientation. Though i couldnt shake the feeling that something is here something is going to happen. I dont like this feeling.  
       "Monsieur Laurens! Goodmorning my friend." i heard with a knock on my door. Knowing it was Lafayette i open the door without checking. Lafayette was wearing a huge French flag sweatshirt that i knew wasnt his I wouldnt ask whos it was though and shorts that were just short of being booty shorts which made sense Laf had a very girly side to him but it was just his style no one judged him.  
     "Laf goodmorning! how did you sleep?" i asked him.  
     "Very well. Quite perfect actually. You?" he responded.  
     "Quite well. However i cant seem to get this feeling out of my stomach though." i said unsure.  
     "Lets go inside your room and talk then Laurens id love to see your room anyway." he said ushering me back inside. We walk back in the room he takes a seat at my desk i sit on the floor against the wall inbetween the living room and kitchen ive known Lafayette since we were kids ive always been one to choose the floor over a chair. "I told you to come inside so we can stop this stupid "we're official people" talk. Plus if they hear what you say you'll be questioned for everything and probably killed or end up losing your job or some shit and i cant lose my best friend. Anyway talk." Lafayette says.  
       "Of course you'd be the one to find that out, good eye. Anyway, i feel as though my- somethings going to happen here, laf." i say looking up at him once i finish the sentance. He looks at me wide eyed.  
       "Like your soul mate?!" he screams.  
       "Jesus Laf quiet down! But no not my- well i dont know. Ugh its just difficult to really put my finger on it i just feel like somethings going to happen that we're-" i gesture to me and him aswel as the rooms around us that contain our friends. "-going to have to deal with. Like something bad Laf." i say getting flashes of the murder i witnessed when Burr went insane from the virus and killed Theo leaving their daughter, Teddy, an orphan. "I just cant handle having to see what happened to Burr happen to anyone again, Burr was our friend and we WE Laf had to- had to "treat" him ourselves." i say putting quote marks around treat. "We could've saved him we proved that! But of course, Washington didnt want that!" i scream, tears forming in my eyes.  
       "Laurens! Get your shit together man! Burr's been dead for 5 years, Theo longer. We weren't in our place to treat him he wasnt taking care of himself like he should've been if he truly wanted to help those with the virus. Laurens, i miss him as much as you do, i miss Theo too but those with the virus do things... Bad things and they are killed because of it. Murder these days isnt a joke anymore. Not when theres only a few thousand left clean." Lafayette says joining me on the floor.  "I love you Laurens. Im sorry i went off i just i cant think about that happening again." he said tears swimming in his eyes. I hug him. "Lets go get some breakfast and forget about this feeling, yeah?" we stand up freshen up and go to the cafeteria. We find our friends and join them. Two cyborg women come up and take our orders immediately creating them with little lasers that come out of their right eyes. The one good thing about the lab, we dont have to pay for food, unlimited food for a boy with unlimited space in his belly. The bad thing about the lab, we have to pay for everything else with money we get at the end of everyday on the key cards we have to get to every place in the lab those cards are also credit cards. After we clock out of work everyday we scan our cards and $200 is loaded onto the cards. The other bad thing about the lab, there are no other full, clean humans except for us six scientist and those who bring the infected into the lab.  
We finish eatting our food, quickly run back to our rooms to put on our lab coats, and head to work which here is labed the MDAA i have no clue what it stands for ill have to ask later. We walk in and are given clipboards that are filled with an infecteds information, vitals, and other information that is important to treating them. We are given 20 minutes to look over the information then we go in and start the work. The infected are in rooms with a very small window on the door high enough for you to need a step stool to look into it. I quickly look over the information of my patient i want time to talk to everyone and ask who their patients are.  
George King  
5'11 - 172 lbs  
DOB: March 26  
Age: 24 Infected level: A- no threat  
Date brought in: September 27, 2050  
Date checked out: N/A  
Work room A-214  
Doctor: John Laurens  
Meds took while in the lab: N/A  
Times in the lab: N/A  
Extra notes: N/A  
I finsh reading over the information about my patient, George King, i run over to Lafayette and the others to read over theres. Lafayette had a man named Samuel Seabury, Maria had a man named Charles Lee, Angelica had a man named James Reynolds, and Jefferson had a man named George Eacker. All of the patients were non treat level A's which made me scared for when we deal with the extreme threats. We get to work i walk into George Kings room. I walk in and hes staring at me quite throughly.  
"Hello im John Laurens. Ill be your doctor?" i say unsure of thats what im supposed to say.  
"Well hello there doctor. Sexy Doctor Laurens, i like it. im glad i didnt get one of those other little children. I got the only man, though that poofy haired one was quite the cutie himself." he says sitting up slowly i can hear the chains of the shackles on his wrists move with him. "Come here baby boy let me feel your heart itll make me be able to tell who you are inside faster. After all we'll be spending a lot of time together." he moves his hand up to gesture me over to him i dont move. "Come on baby i dont bite-"  
I cut him off "im flattered, Mr. George King, but your not my type however i would like to know how you could see the other doctors and why you said you want to feel my heart to tell who i am" i said kind of demanding.  
"Baby has a bark to him i love a man with attitude. Alright honey first off just call King. Second i was one of the first to get tested on when they discovered they could turn people into "super heros" i was blind they found a way to make me see and a side effect was i could see who people really are by basically scanning their heart beat. Was that not on my forms?" he questioned.  
"No... Was it supposed to be?" i curiously asked.  
"Ugh those no good bot freaks they never give me any credit for being super fucking cool" King whined. I began testing on King a few hours later once i realised i needed to start if i wanted to make progress we continued to talk while i tested on him, i took his blood to see how strong the infection was, i put some different medicine into his blood stream, took samples of stuff off of him so when i get different levels of infected i can see how the infection progresses. Lafayette told me that everyone elses patients were just as sexual if not worse, he told me his, who prefered to be called by his full name, Samuel Seabury, groped him. We would later find out they were all apart of a group of people who believed in revolution against those who wanted people to be virus free they believed in wanting people to just be virus filled murderers.  
King grabbed my ass a total of 2,785 times throughout his time here. Id end up missing his sarcastic, drag queen self. He left 4 months after he was checked in completely clean, though i knew he'd be back in a year. I got his number.


	4. Theodosia turned herself in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia Burr Alston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> *Character death  
> *Multiple points of view  
> \---  
> Please see end notes

~Friday, June 28th 2052. 2:34 am~  
"Monsieur Laurens. Teddy as in the Theodosia Burr Alston turned herself in last night! Shes here Laurens Teddy's here!" i was awaken to a screaming, half dressed, jumping on my crotch Lafayette. "Come on Laurens we have to go see her" he whined.  
"Laf go back to bed your delusional Teddy's probably dead" i said not only not wanting to be up at two in the morning but also not wanting to think abou what happened to Burr's family.  
"Laurens get the fuck up!" he screamed dragging me by my feet and throwing me on the floor. "Oh shit! i forgot you sleep naked" he screamed covering his eyes.  
"Oh come on baby jts not like you havent seen it before" i said semi seductively wiggling my hips.  
"Just go put on some pants Jack!" he whined.  
"Oo havent heard that come out of your mouth since we dated for three seconds" i laughed. I went to my dresser and pulled out some boxers and a pair of joggers. I quickly get dressed and walk to the door Laf close behind me. I stop infront of the door turn around and face him.  
"Laurens move!" he whines i dont move. "Laurens!" he whines holding the "n" in my name for unnecessarily to long.  
"You want me to move?" i question, he nods. "Kiss me then" i say semi seductively. He laughs and leans forward placing his lips on mine. We experimented when we were younger just to see what would happen since we both couldnt find relationships that would last. I put my hand on his neck to bring him closer. He picks me up and walks back to my bed dropping me on the bed and goes back to kissing me, i soon have my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He pulls away after a while and looks down at me.  
"You thirsty little cunt" he jokingly says.  
"I just love me a piece of that french fry" i wink at him.  
"Oh my god. You are so bad i dont even know how i can stand to be your friend" he cringes and stands up wiggling out of my grasp. We get up and we are soon on our way to the MDAA, i still dont know what it stands for and ive been here for two years. We get there very quickly either because no ones up but us or we're excited to see her. We get to the MDAA scan each of our key cards and walk inside. Things seem... Off  
~Wednesday, January 1st, 2053~  
"Troops you have done America and the entire world a service but never giving up and fighting for a virus free world for the past three years. The five of you have only in the past year and a half saved hundreds of lives from the virus and i know that number will soon multiply and soon you'll have created a new world without a virus" Washington says this time hes a hologram so hes free to move about the 'party'. We are having a small new years party in the common room the lab has that no one really uses. "I know it has been a tough year due to the unfortunate circumstances that occurred. However, you all stuck it out and made it worth it" Washington continues. I space out my ears start ringing i hear the sound of crying, screaming, counting french counting, i hear Elizabeth, why do i hear Eliza. I black out.  
~Friday, June 28th, 2052. 3:01 am~  
We find Teddys papers quickly and read over them.  
Theodosia "Teddy" Burr Alston  
DOB: June 21st Age: 18 5'4 - 130 lbs Infected level: B- potential threat Date brought in: June 27th, 2052 Date checked out: N/A Work room B17 Doctor: Philip Hamilton Meds took while in the lab: half antidote, basic head ache meds Times in the lab: 7 Extra notes: Orphan, no one to sign her out once she is cured release her and let her go on her way, has been known to turn herself into the lab when sick. We head towards her room once we finish reading her information. We reach the room, Lafayette turns to look at me to ask if im ready i nod we open the door. ~Wednesday, January 1st, 2053. Elizabeth Schuylers point of view.~ "Where is our son!" Alexander screams busting into the hospital room. "Sir you need to wait i can tell you where your son is if you just remain calm and sit down and wait your turn." a nurse says. "Our son is being killed by your wretched system! Hes a doctor at the lab! Hes saving more lives than you ever could! Direct me in the direction of my fucking son or so help me!" i scream grabbing the collar of the nurses shirt. "Your son is Philip? He deserves to die! good for nothing, dirty, disgusting-" Alexander snapped. ~Friday, June 28th, 2052 3:20 am John Laurens point of view~ We walk in the door. I hear Lafayette gasp. "This is- this is disgraceful!" i hear Laf scream. I look up i see a shocked Theodosia and a even more shocked and scared Philip in the position of about to or just finished having sex. I slowly back up closing the door to the work room and lock it. "Laf let me explain" Philip whines. Jumping off of Theodosia. "She is infected Philip there is nothing to explain!" Lafayette screams. "I love her!" Philip screams back. Suddenly the door is busted down, the world goes dark. I get flashes of vision i see Lafayette and Philip be dragged away by Cyborgs and soon i am too there are red flashing lights, I cant hear. ~Monday, July 1st, 2052. Lafayette's point of view~ "Today is a tragedy but yet it is a victory for us. Philip Hamilton is sentenced to death for sexual relations with a infected when we was supposed to be working to help her. The woman, Theodosia Burr Alston is sentenced to death for endangering and seducing a scientist." the judge says. "We thank mr Marquis de Lafayette for reporting the incident. We know this will never happen again." the judge continues. I can no longer listen. Philip Hamilton was murdered by controlled overdose. I regret reporting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first character death and i didnt plan for it to be this early but i just feel like its right. I apologize to your heart.  
> \-----  
> The information sheets have been changed and updated, my apologies all characters are 18-30


	5. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos with a hint of wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information sheets have been changed and updated, my apologies all characters are 18-30

"Hey Laf!" I yell walking into our shared apartment.  
"Yes John?" Laf said walking into the living room and walks up to me looking at the hologram I'm holding.  
I begin reading what the hologram says, "a new virus has begun outbreak in lions in and from Madagascar all lions that have been brought or bred in the US are to be terminated, any zoos or places that contain lions are unsafe due to the air-" I cut myself off.  
"Well that's completely stupid the lions didn't do anything wrong-" I cut Laf off.  
"They're sick Laf what else are they supposed to do it's a new virus. I'm sure it'll be fine it'll blow over in a week just like the Ebola virus that happened in 2016" I say rubbing his back.  
"It's stupid though Lauren's they can figure it out and help the lions, not only that but Burr will not be fine with this you know how he is especially since he holds a important seat in the house and is a animal rights activist" Lafayette rolls his eyes while saying animal rights activist I laugh at his eye roll, it's not that me and Laf disagree with animals rights it's that ever sense peta was taken down Burr has kind of started his own version and it pisses me and Laf off because we have to constantly hear about how this man he hates talks shit about his version and constantly debates him on if Burrs version or petas version is better it's stupid and he never shuts up about it.  
"You are very right Monsieur Lafayette" I say laughing. And almost right on que Burr walks in.  
"Have you all seen the fucking paper!" Burr kicks off his shoes, "I can't fucking stand these idiot republicans deciding they can just say fuck you to these animals! Its ridiculous!" He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and chugs it, "And that idiot actually agreeded with me on my points today" he says looking at me and Lafayette who are following him around the room, "but still wanted to debate and then when we were told to shut up he wants to say 'ohhhhh me and Burr are just the best of friends' and has the nerve! The nerve! To put his meat eating hands on me! How dare!" Burr screams while walking around the apartment. He walks into the bathroom and unzips his pants and starts peeing, me and Laf turn around, "He made me seem like an idiot! Me! An idiot I just can't!" He finishes, zips up his pants, washes his hands then walks to the kitchen again. "What do you want for dinner?" He asks. Me and Lafayette look at each other then back to Burr.  
"Breakfast for dinner" we say together and then look at each other shocked and we high five.  
"You to are children. Absolute children" Burr shakes his head and begins making dinner. We eat dinner while watching movies. We fall asleep layed about the couch. I wake up before everyone else and look at the tv showing a emergency broadcast message going across the screen as well as a emergency news broadcaster, "Extreme outbreak the following states; Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania evacuate immediately states close to those states are on watch. States evacuating head west on I-86, I-81, I-88, and I-84 or whatever other way you know to get out of the states as soon as you get to these interstates you will see army soldiers directing you the way you must go from there you will be evacuated to a safe state. Good luck. May god be with you all." The emergency broadcaster says, I continue watching as the woman repeats what she said again then I see her eyes go wide and the camera broadcasting her falls and I hear screams coming from the Tv I jump up dropping all the food that I fell asleep with on my lap and grab the remote turning off the tv. Before I turn off the tv I look one last time and see blood trickling down the front of the woman's desk, I turn off the tv and drop the remote I hear Lafayette waking up Burr I can tell he woke up when I dropped the remote.  
"What's happening Jack?" Lafayette says, he sounds so scared. I look at him my eyes wide.  
"She's dead." I trail off.  
"Who's dead Jack?!" Burr worriedly says standing up and coming over to me.  
"The woman on the news, someone killed her on live tv" I say tears coming to my eyes. Burr picks up the remote, the tv starts up I turn away from the tv I can't see that again. I hear Lafayette scream. I hear Burr reading the screen.  
"We need to leave now get up and get your phones and only your phones get two back packs each fill one with non perishable foods from your cabinets the other with clothes" Burr says to us. Neither of us move. "Now! Quickly please!" He screams, we run into the room we all share grabbing our two backpacks, Burr was one to always have two of everything. Having two backpacks wasn't something unusual in this apartment, we quickly pack and run down to the car and throw everything and ourselves in the car Burr starts the car and whips out of the parking lot.  
"Hamilton was right he was fucking right he said this would happen." Burr mumbled over and over I slid over to Laf.  
"Hey it's okay everything's gonna be okay" I say to him he jumps into my arms. We drive for a few miles and then we see a soldier he asks us to stop Burr rolls down his window.  
"ID's of all adults in the car please" Burr pulls his out and puts his hand back so he can grab mine and Lafayette's. Lafayette pulls out his fake ID, he's from a different country he knows they'll send him away. We hand them to Burr and he hands them all to the soldier. He hands them back after scanning them. He prints a paper for us of directions to the safe statewe need to go to "may god be with you" the soldier says Burr nods at him. He grabs the paper and speeds off. After switching who's driving and miles of driving we make it to the safe state once we get to the make shift border they've made we're told to get out of the car and we have our eyes scanned and a tracking and body monitoring device is implanted in our arms then we're given another paper that has directions to a safe place in the safe state. We're soon at the safe place and given a room to sleep in, none of us slept that night.  
After spending weeks in that safe place not being able to leave we got word that whole world was infected and that the infection spread like wildfire. Burr found a woman in this safe place she's pregnant with their daughter now, her names Theodosia.  
"Hey Lauren's they need you in the hospital a woman came in with a bullet wound." Theodosia says to me. I joined their hospital and quickly became a doctor in the 'compound', I had a couple years of learning to be a nurse before the out break I went to college but that's not a thing anymore. I walk to the hospital and help the woman, I find out her names Margaret but she goes by Peggy she's a nice woman and a fighter. I get the bullet out and begin stitching her up when I hear screams Theodosia runs into the room. "Someone's been infected this whole time and is killing everyone she says I jump up and grab a bandage I throw it at Peggy.  
"Wrap that around it and get up and run! Go out the back way it's the closest and least dangerous" I say to her.  
"But I can't I kinda got shot and I'm half fucking stitched up" she says.  
"You wanna say your a fighter the second I meet you? Fucking prove it or die" I run out of the room I find Lafayette, Burr, and Theodosia we run out the back door and find Burr's car we jump into it and head off. I see Theodosia start praying while rubbing her stomach, Burr puts his hand on the hand on her stomach they smile at eachother. Burr decides to go back to New York. Years later, we find out its 2046, the world is run by those who are still alive in New York there's a compound thats been built around the entirety of time square that's ran by a man named George Washington but everyone calls him general Washington. Soon me, Laf, Burr, Theo, and now Theo's daughter, also named Theodosia but we just call her Teddy, all live and work in the compound. Lafayette, me, and Burr were recruited to become scientists and doctors but mainly scientists to work on a off sigh lab called 'The Lab' we first go through training. While doing training we still work our normal jobs I work as a doctor in a hospital made in the compound, Lafayette, Burr, and Theo are hunters and gatherers in a small group with other men and women.  
"Lauren's!" I hear Teddy scream I turn around and Teddy runs in with other men and women each one carrying a person from the hunters and gatherers group they all are injured in some kind of way.  
"What the fuck happened" i yell  
"Burr he went crazy. He killed Theodosia" I hear a man say. I freeze in my place.  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"Yes John I saw him." I hear Teddy say.  
"Teddy your not supposed to go out there" I say to her  
"So what John my fucking mothers dead!" She screams. She runs out of the room I hear the hospital door slam. I look at the damage.  
"God damn it Burr" I say.  
We find out later Burr wasn't doing his normal check ups and taking shots to keep the virus out of him, a year later there was a revolution and a lot of people who disagreed with taking the shots left the compound to live outside the walls. A few years later in 2050 me and Lafayette graduate from Washingtons training camp sort of thing and start our jobs as scientists.  
"Laurens?" I hear Lafayette say.  
"Yeah what's up?" I ask.  
"You have a new patient ready" he says.  
"But I haven't finished my current one" I say  
"They're letting your current one go. They said this ones more important" he says and hands me the patient's information and I read it.  
'Alexander Hamilton  
January 16th Age: 20  
5'9 - 169 lbs  
Infected level: D- Extreme threat'


	6. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning strikes suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the information sheets throught this story have been changed all characters in this story are 18-30

Lafayette walks out of the room. I look over the information about the new patient.  
'Alexander Hamilton  
January 18th Age: 20  
5'9 - 169 lbs  
Infected level: D- Extreme threat  
Date brought in:  
Date checked out: N/A  
Work room D-789  
Doctor: John Laurens  
Meds took while in the lab: N/A  
Times in the lab: N/A  
Extra notes: N/A'  
I look over the infection level so many times i feel my head spin, "Infected level D-Extreme threat" i repeat over and over again. "This cant be right there havent been any cases of D level infected they catch them and bring them to us before they get this bad theres no way" i say i put the case down its probably just a miss type. I head to bed anxious about the infected level of this 'Alexander Hamilton.'  
I wake up the next morning scared for whats to come of the day. I get dressed normally and do my entire morning routine normally but theres just this feeling in my head that something isnt right, "its probably just the miss type on the information. Yeah thats it thats whats making me feel weird" i say to myself. I head to breakfast and sit by myself finishing up the paperwork for the patient i never finished treating thats being released today i get a hour with this patient to give her a minor over dose of antibiotic to hopefully cure her if not shes screwed and our time together would have been worthless. I put her information and Alexanders information together and look at both. "I dont even know how to treat an infection level D" i mumble. I put my head in my hands. I hear my tray get picked up and dumped in the trash behind me.  
"Bad sleep?" i hear a woman say. I look up to see Angelica sitting infront of me.  
"No just a new patient i dont know how to handle" i say to her. She picks up the information, i see her eyes scan the paper then her eyes go wide.  
"This cant be right John. Theres no possible way." she says i see her go over the paper a good five more times. "Theres no fucking way" she says.  
"I know that level just i cant i dont even know how to cure him!" i groan.  
"Its not just that John thats my sisters ex husband!" she screams in a whisper. My eyes widen.  
"Why did they? Was it this? Do you know?" i ask.  
"No they both told me it was because he decided he was completely gay. They're appart of the revolutionaries my other sister Peggy, well Margaret, is the leader of it" she explains.  
"Holy shit Angelica" i say. We hear the bell go off for us to head to work.  
"Just call me Angie" she says. We stand and start walking to work she runs off to catch up with Maria, i meet back up with Lafayette, we walk to work together. I hug him tell him i love him like i do everyday but i hold on for a little longer than usual. I go into the room my patient who is getting released today is being held. "Hello ma'am" i greet her. "I regret to inform you your being released today uncured. I dont know why i just follow the rules. Im very sorry." i say to her. "Thats bullshit! Yall bring me here and then not even fully treat me?!" she yelled. "Im supposed to give you a slightly bigger dose and then they'll come in and take you back to shipping and you'll be sent back to Tennessee." i say to her grabbing the antidote and a needle. "Is that okay?" i ask. "Hell fuck i guess. I mean do i have a fucking choice?!" she yells. "No not really" i say, she laughs. I inject the antidote, say my goodbyes and apologies, then i leave the room. I head to D quarter scared for what im about to walk into. I get to the room, take a deep breath, and scan my key card, i enter the room and feel my entire body get goose bumps, i dont look up at Alexander i walk over to the small counter im given and set the case for Alexander down. Just from walking from the door to the counter i can feel how different the room is from the others, there are no windows just a light somewhere in the room bright enough to light the room up completely. I set my hands on the counter and turn around looking at Alexander. "My name is John Laurens ill be your doctor for the entirety of your stay here, you wont see anyone else. I am here to treat you and release you thats all." i say to him. Hes fucking beautiful even with a deadly disease in his veins i look at his eyes you can see the infection in the veins in his eyes. "You were my sons friend correct, Philip Hamilton?" he asks my heart sinks. His voice gives me chills but not only his voice gives me chills, Phillip was his son. "Yes i was, Philips death was a tragedy." i say. He shakes his head. "Did you kill him?" he asked. "Did i what?!" i shockingly say. "Did you kill my son?" he asks again. "Did you turn him in?" he yells the last question. I hear him mumble under his breath "un, deux, trois, quatre" i listen to him say it a couple times, i recognize it as french. "I was with him when he was discovered with Teddy, i didnt turn him in no one did he was caught. I am really very sorry. He was an amazing kid so much potential to be great." i say to him. He nods his head. I go closer to him looking at his eyes which makes him look at me weird. "What?" he asks. "Im sorry ive just never seen a D level infected" i say. "Seriously?? Im D level? Damn" he says. "What does D level even mean? Like i know A level and B level but not C and D." he asks. "Well the levels are more or less ways to tell threat levels, dose amounts, how long they'll need to be here stuff like that" i explain. "Threat levels? You all mark infecteds based on how much of a threat they are to you?!" he says. "I dont, as you can see you have quite a few things holding you to this bed correct?" i say. "Yeah?" he trails off. I walk over to him entering the code to unlock the locks the chains and cuffs come off. He looks up at me shocked. "I dont believe in treating those infected like animals" i say. He looks at me as if to ask for permission to get up i move my hand telling him to get up he slowly gets up looking at me the whole time. Once hes up all the way he starts walking around the room looking at different things, everything is in break proof cases and they have locks on them not that im scared i know he wont hurt me. I take this moment of him looking around to study his features. Hes wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans that are rolled up at the ankle his shoulder length hair is down in just washed looking waves i can see the veins in his arms and legs the way the blood is still moving like nothings wrong but the blood is purple and infected he walks about the room with a scared deer like grace that makes me almost sad for him, he thinks this place is bad. "You know, about my son, a man once told me that life doesnt discriminate between the sinners and the saints that it just take and takes" he turned around to look at me "of course he didnt mean it in a good way saying it to me, but i do believe that my sons death wasnt out of cold blood that he was loved here and he did good things it just was his time i guess, no one in this world truly lives, they're just put on this wretched world to keep the legacy of their ancestors alive" he says, Burr said that to him i remember Burr telling us about it, this is that so called idiot 'Hamilton' Burr dispised so much. He pulls a small locket that was tucked into his shirt. "You know how they make the deceased into 'life balls' and store them for research or just to have because cemeterys took up to much room" he asks "Yes i do" i say "His is in here, my wife- ex wife, Eliza assisted me in stealing our son back and decided to give it to me so she some how knew how to transfer it into this locked because i was always on the run since the virus" he says. "I feel as though i can trust you, so dont fucking let me down" he sternly says. "How old are you?" i ask "Well damn take me on a date first, im twenty, i got married young, Philip was an orphan his mother, Eliza's other sister, was killed and Philip was given to Eliza when i met Eliza i truly loved her and Philip so i vowed to help her take care of him aswell as her and i plan to never break that promise" he says. "I knew Eliza, we went to highschool and university together before everything, she was a beautiful woman, not my type of course, i didnt know she had a technical son i just thought they were siblings since they were so close in age" i tell him. "I thought she was stupid for going to college. I still hate that they chose to bring in the whole 'lets get rid of the majority of the school years you have in middle and elementary' just so people can go directly into being adults even if they're sixteen, seventeen, i of course never went to college because fuck that" he rolls his eyes. "Anyway arent you supposed to run tests on me or some weird shit" he says "Oh fuck right i almost forgot, i was enjoying hearing your stories" i say, he laughs. I grab the scanner and scan his eyes and do my usual thing everything was fine until i had to take a sample of his blood i get the device and he seems to already know what it is he looks at it and shakes his head. "No not that one, ill allow you to do anything but that." he says he sounds kind of, scared. "Why? Its just a small amount of blood so i can study if the cure is working" i resure him. "Just no maybe another time im sorry i just cant" he says. I nod and respect his wishes and decide not to further question him. "This is a weird question but can i take pictures of your eyes and arms? I like to have things that show the way the virus grows" i ask "Um sure i guess i dont really care" he says "but if you like seeing what the virus does i know your gonna love how this is" he says. He stands up and takes off his hoodie. I look him up and down his torso and what looks like his back is covered in dark dark purple veins its almost beautiful. He has a tattoo of what looks like a town in the aftermath of a tsunami or hurricane and a small boy is sitting a top a small hill with a book and underneith it has writting i read the writing out loud, "I wrote my way out of hell" he nods at what i said and then turns around to show me his back he has a scar going across it that i recognize as a lightning strike scar i gasp. "Touch it" he says. "What? No itd hurt you. Wouldnt it?" i say "Only for a second. Please touch it." he says. I slowly put my hand on it, my vision goes black and then suddenly i see a young boy and what looks like it could be his mother running across a beach and then suddenly the boy is struck by lightning he falls down and the woman drops to the floor and grabs him, shes crying, she runs into a hut and puts the boy down, i see the boys face and then my vision comes back i have tears in my eyes. "That, that was you! You were hit" i scream. "It was when i was seventeen my town was hit by a hurricane and it destroyed everything me and my cousin were running for safety and the lightning hit me" he says. "Thats, im so sorry" i say "Eh not the worst thing thats happened to me, a few weeks later my cousin killed herself, my mother died when i was twelve, My father walked out when i was two, i litterally wrote my way out of hell i wrote about what happened and sent it to America and they apperantly loved it so they sent me a ticket to come live in America and become the second representative for the state of New York next to a man, Aaron Burr" he explained "Where are you from?" i ask "A small island in the Caribbean" he says. Me and Alexander spend the rest of that day talking and getting to know eachother he makes me forget that theres a deadly virus, that he has it, just everything. We hugged when i left as if we were two friends, i left him unchained so he could sleep comfortably. I get to my room after dinner take a shower to disinfect, though it seems wrong to all of a sudden, and head to bed, that night i drempt of nothing.


End file.
